Washington University in St. Louis is an internationally known neuroscience research institution. The WUIDDRC will build on this, making existing, sophisticated methods more readily accessible to Center investigators. The University also has fundamental gaps in its research infrastructure for intellectual and developmental disabilities, and the WUIDDRC will rectify those shortcomings. Finally, the WUIDDRC will promote a collaborative, interdisciplinary environment that will accelerate research productivity in intellectual and developmental disabilities. The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to support the Center's purpose and the attainment of these objectives by two key functions - scientific leadership and Administrative supportjo ensure excellence in Core services. The first and most important is the provision of scientific leadership facilitated by the spirited exchange of ideas. The second is the management, co-ordination and administration of all Center activities. The core will support a range of leadership and Administrative functions including: 1) supporting the work of Core Directors; 2) managing the financial reporting; 3) assisting with staffing within Cores; 4) coordinating communication within the Center and with the community; 5) recruitment of new WUIDDRC investigative members; 6) managing the Center website; 7) coordinating research forums; and 8) disseminating research information throughout the Center and the greater community. All investigators within the Center will have access to the services of the Administrative Core. The scientific leadership of the Center is critical to the success of the mission of the Center. The Director, Dr. Terrie Inder, is responsible for steering the scientific course of the Center, making all budgetary decisions and coordinating WUIDDRC activities. The leadership of the Center was carefully thought through at the inception of the center. Dr. Inder was selected as the leader for the center based on the recognition of her strength as a researcher and leader by the senior members of the research community. She is dedicated to creating an environment of scientific excellence with support for facilities and personnel. She has developed strong working relationships with all the current Chairs and the Dean of the Medical School, who respect her skills and leadership. They have demonstrated their confidence in her by pledging nearly $2 million in support over the first 5 years of the new center. Dr. Inder reports directly to the Dean of the Washington University School of Medicine in matters regarding the IDDRC. She was recently promoted to Full Professor at Washington University, effective July 1st '2010. Following the first WUIDDRC submission. Dr. Inder elected to appoint a panel of Associate Directors to assist with the scientific direction of the Center and to provide broader experience in institutional leadership. She selected each Associate Director primarily on the basis of his/her research and clinical expertise to fulfill a cleariy defined role in the leadership of the Center (Table A.I). This directorship model is functioning successfully in other Research Centers within Washington University, such as the Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. Each Associate Director has been assigned leadership areas related to his/her scientific expertise. The Associate Directors review the short-term objectives and priorities of the Center with the Director via meetings or conference call for an hour every two weeks. All Associate Directors have invested in this commitment with regular meetings having commenced in December 2009. Issues to be covered at these meetings include co-ordination of seminars for the Center; challenges related to utilization and/or investigator feedback for core services; budgetary issues; and community liaison. The long-term objectives and priorities will be reviewed every six months in conjunction with the Center Management Committee (CMC). These objectives include the scientific priorities of the WUIDDRC and their attainment. Items to be covered at these meetings include review of the research productivity of the Center; methods and success in attracting new investigators; budgetary goals and outcomes; use of core services; feedback on quality from investigators; community liaison; and the integration of the WUIDDRC with other Center/Cores/Departmental services within Washington University.